Mrs Ellison
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Annexe NAV. Les frères Ellison renferment deux caractères distincts. Leurs vies sortent des sentiers battus, elles sont hors normes. Hypnos veille bien à cet état de fait. Venez partager une tranche de vie atypique dans le quotidien du monstre et du dragon. [Twincest explicite].


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cette nouvelle annexe relate de la relation malsaine des frères Ellison. Quand l'inspiration me fuit, je pars sur d'autres axes. Et là, leur vie m'a intrigué. Ca me permet de me recentrer sur mes personnages principaux par la suite.

Et puis comme je ne garde pas mes textes pour moi, je les publie. A vous de voir si vous voulez les lire…

_Petite aparté_ : Il y en aura une autre dans les prochains chapitres sur la relation Minos/Eaque. Ca prouve mon manque d'inspi pour _Nos amis les voisins_, lol.

Annexe de _Nos amis les voisins_.

Rating : MA

Pairing : Thanatos/Hypnos

Genre : Lemon / Tranche de vie

Régalez-vous,

Peri twin.

* * *

><p><strong>OxoXoxO<strong>

**Misters Ellison**

_**~The monster and the dragon~**_

****OxoXoxO****

* * *

><p>Ce matin Thanatos Ellison le célèbre dragon et accessoirement homme d'affaire en vogue se prélasse dans son grand lit, dans sa maison de maitre à Versailles. Isolé du reste de l'effervescence de la capitale, il choisit de s'installer dans une proche banlieue résidentielle pour se tenir à l'écart de la vie mondaine.<p>

Sa maison ressemble à un véritable château miniature disposant d'un parc et d'une maison pour les invités. Cette bâtisse date du XIXème siècle, elle recèle bon nombre de secrets passés. Thanatos aime les vieilles pierres qui lui comptent une histoire.

Il gémit à demi-conscient. Il est tiré de ses rêveries par une langue mutine qui s'évertue à lui donner des sensations humides. Sous les couvertures il voit une bosse logée au creux de son aine. Thanatos gémit plus fort et se cambre. Il sombre dans la volupté dès le petit matin, c'est peu être le meilleur moment pour ce genre de choses… Les lèvres entre-ouvertes il geint des « encore » à son mystérieux assaillant. Il se sent littéralement happé par une bouche vorace qui l'engloutit totalement. C'est si délictueux une telle caresse. La chose la plus appréciée de la gente masculine… Il passe une main sous le drap pour palper la personne qui lui prodigue une telle gâterie. Ne reconnaissant pas sa partenaire il découvre la couverture pour voir son frère penché sur lui, tenir son sexe dans sa bouche.

Il ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'il a fait cette nuit, mais tout indique qu'il la passa avec son frère, sa douce moitié. Hypnos entretient des jeux malsains avec lui depuis toujours. Depuis leur adolescence pour être précis. Devant les premiers émois, il fut tout naturel pour le « monstre » de découvrir la sexualité en compagnie de son frère jumeau. Dans sa logique tortueuse, abracadabrante. Thanatos se laissa faire sans plus de protestation, il n'est guère mieux en la matière. Et là il a la plus belle vision qui soit, Hypnos les yeux levés en sa direction, les cheveux indisciplinés, sa tête effectuant des mouvements de va et viens accompagnés de soupirs d'extases. Son frère appuie sur son crâne pour lui intimer un rythme plus rapide, il en veut plus, beaucoup plus.

* * *

><p>Hypnos l'a dévergondé et embrigadé dans son monde de dépravation. Tous les extrêmes sont de rigueur avec le blond horrifique. Il ne se laisse jamais dominer par qui que se soit, sauf par son propre frère. Pour lui il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices. Pour lui il entreprend des choses sans le lui avoir demandé. Il se donne à Thanatos et il veut le combler jour après jour pour que jamais son frère ne parte loin de son champ de vision. Il sent la verge de son frère pulser sous sa langue, il la lèche sans pudeur sur toute sa longueur. Comme si cette colonne de chair représentait la plus délicieuse des glaces. Une sucrerie au goût d'inceste, une douceur au goût amer, au goût d'infamie. Cet amour difforme ne le choque pas. Oh non, rien dans sa vie ne choque le jeune homme. Sous les gémissements de son jumeau, Hypnos intensifie ses sucions. Il aspire l'objet précieux avidement, ses joues se creusent sous l'effort, encore et encore. Elle devient de plus en plus chaude dans sa bouche, c'est affreusement bon. Avec sa main il caresse la région pubienne, coulisse jusqu'au niveau des bourses pour les faire rouler dans sa paume. Il est capable de donner du plaisir à son frère à divers endroits en même temps.<p>

Thanatos s'approche du gouffre, il se perd. Il se perd dans la bouche ignominieuse de son jumeau. Et il aime ça. Personne ne connait leur secret mais tout leur entourage s'en doute. Ils ne font rien pour le cacher. Aux soirées du tout Paris le couple atypique s'affiche sur toutes les photos de la presse à scandale. Quelques fois, le blond prend son frère par le bras comme si tout cela était normal. Normal. Aucun des deux hommes ne connaît ce mot. Leurs vies sont régies par la cruauté et le vice. Alors si le brun doit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'horreur pourquoi pas ? Son frère l'accompagnera.

Le blond titille du bout de sa langue l'extrémité du membre durci. Il donne des petits à-coups qu'il alterne avec des caresses plus appuyées. Thanatos ne cesse de crier de toute sa puissance, il n'a plus le contrôle de ses émotions. Il agrippe les cheveux couleur des blés et tire dessus pour accentuer la pression qu'il subit. Il se cambre de plus en plus, ses hanches se soulèvent pour venir à la rencontre de cette cavité moite qui lui procure tant de plaisir. D'un coup Hypnos enserre ses lèvres autour de la couronne et glisse sur toute la hampe, l'avalant jusqu'à la base. Sa langue s'enroule, se déroule, s'entortille autour du cippe gorgé d'excitation. Lui aussi ressent tout le désir que son frère éprouve à son égard. Ses mouvements se font plus intenses, la jouissance approche, il peut la deviner de par la verge qui se gonfle encore plus et se tend. Hypnos ferme les yeux et savoure le liquide nacré s'écouler au fond de sa gorge. Il n'en perd pas une goutte, cette âpreté séminale lui procure à lui aussi du plaisir. Plaisir de tenir son frère par le bout de l'extase, plaisir de le voir s'affoler sous sa langue, plaisir de le dominer insidieusement.

Il se relève avec une expression malsaine affichée sur sa figure et vient se blottir à côté de son frère. Avant de se quitter, Hypnos lui vole un dernier baiser là encore langoureux. On dirait qu'il n'en a pas fini avec son frère… Dommage, Thanatos s'assoit au bord de son lit et se gratte la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

— Devine cher frère… Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin… Et si tu as oublié ce qui c'est passé, c'est parce que tu as pris une dose trop importante de slam_(1)_. Parce que je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas baisé que cette nuit… Mais la journée entière !

— Quoi ? Tu m'as encore fait prendre ta saloperie ? Mais je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter bon sang ! Je ne touche pas à ça !

Hypnos caresse du bout des doigts le dos gémellaire en riant.

— C'est pour que tu tiennes plus longtemps mon ange… Fais-moi l'amour encore, j'ai envie de toi… Prend-moi où tu veux.

— Arrête, je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je me rende au bureau. J'ai un métier moi.

— Oui et alors ? Moi aussi je te signale… Délègue les priorités et reste avec moi encore aujourd'hui.

Le blond vient se coller derrière son frère en l'enlaçant et en lui déposant des baisers le long de son cou.

— Tu ferais mieux de te rendre sur ton lieu de travail… Ou de rentrer auprès de ta femme, elle doit t'attendre.

— Oui bah elle en a l'habitude laisse là où elle est, tu veux bien !

— Tu n'es pas sérieux… Pourquoi l'avoir épousé si tu n'en a rien à faire ?

— Pour me couvrir mon amour… Pour m'offrir une belle couverture toute lisse, un bon père de famille et hop ! Qui pourrait se douter de ce que je suis en réalité ?

— Tu me désespères… Va rejoindre Pasithée allé. Essaie d'être un bon père de famille pour une fois.

Thanatos se lève pour se diriger dans sa salle d'eau, de suite son frère le poursuit et le plaque contre le mur séparant les deux pièces.

— Je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi auprès de cette conne !

— Surveille ton langage c'est tout de même ta femme !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale ! Prends-moi un dernier coup qu'on en finisse, comme ça je pourrais jouer les bons papas poules tu seras satisfait !

— Oh non détrompes-toi. Cette situation ne me satisfait pas.

— Thani, il n'y a que toi qui compte tu le sais hein ? Tu me crois, je n'aime que toi ! Ne m'abandonne pas, jamais !

Hypnos s'accroche à son frère désespérément et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Il respire le parfum raffiné mêlé aux effluves de stupre de cette nuit. Sa peau moite de leurs ébats le désarçonne à chaque fois. Sa douce moitié l'emmène avec lui par la main dans l'intimité de sa salle de bain. Referme la porte. Personne ne viendra troubler leur partie fine.

OoOoO

Thanatos est parti à son bureau, Hypnos retourne chez lui. Comme promis. Pour tromper les apparences, pour faire plaisir à son frère. Il gare sa Jaguar XKR-S et rentre dans sa maison – pareille à un petit manoir – par l'immense véranda accolée à la face ouest. Il contourne sa piscine pour entrer dans sa cuisine. Sa femme prépare le petit déjeuner de ses quatre enfants. En le voyant le petit Eloi court vers son père les bras tendus et se cogne contre ses jambes.

— Papa, papa ! Mon papa !

L'homme grimace et écarte son enfant en lui maintenant la tête d'un air contrarié.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

Il s'adresse à sa femme d'un ton autoritaire et remplit de dédain. Il est certain qu'aucune trace d'amour ne ressort de leur couple, du moins de sa part.

— Je ne sais pas, peut être que je me rendrais au club. Il va y avoir une kermesse pour les jeunes défavorisés, je pense y participer. Qu'as-tu fais de ta nuit ? Tu n'es pas rentré, je t'ai attendu…

— Tu ne fais rien de constructif de tes journées ma pauvre… Tu peux participer oui, il faut préserver notre image de marque, alors tâche de te bouger un peu plus ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que j'ai fais cette nuit ? Cela ne te regarde pas… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je me suis beaucoup plus amusé qu'avec toi, ça c'est un fait !

— Papa tu dors où la nuit ? Morée dit que tu dors dehors, c'est vrai ? Moi je veux pas que tu dors dehors ! gémit le petit Eloi du haut de ces cinq ans.

Son père se penche et le porte dans ses bras – marque d'attention quasi inexistante en tant normal. Il le berce un peu et montre sa mère d'un geste de son menton.

— Tu vois ta maman ? Et bien elle n'est bonne à rien… Si papa s'en va la nuit c'est parce qu'il ne s'amuse pas avec maman. C'est de sa faute si papa s'en va. Tu comprends ?

Le petit acquiesce de la tête, tout ce que dit son père sonne parole d'évangile à ses oreilles.

— Hypnos tu es immonde, arrête de mêler les petits dans tes sous-entendus scabreux, s'offusque Pasithée.

L'homme pose son enfant et s'approche de sa femme, se poste à ses côtés. Sans que ses enfants ne le voient, il pince les hanches de Pasithée fort pour la remettre à sa place. Hypnos n'aime pas être contredit en publique, surtout de la part d'une pauvre écervelée comme elle. Nous sommes bien d'accord, il demeure sordide en toute occasion, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il se fait appeler « le monstre » dans son cercle privé…

La jeune femme garde une contenance devant ses enfants mais la douleur la lance. Son mari murmure près de son oreille.

— Ne me rabroue pas en publique, devant quiconque même nos enfants. As-tu entendu ?

Elle hoche de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

— Et ne t'avise pas de me poser des questions. Ma vie ne te concerne pas, contentes-toi de jouer ton rôle de petite épouse dévouée et de te taire. De toute façon tu ne dis jamais rien d'intéressant. Maintenant tu vas aller me préparer un bon bain chaud, puis tu retourneras à tes occupations. Aller, dépêche !

Il la lâche et de suite la jeune femme monte au premier exécuter les ordres de son mari.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas facile pour elle de vivre auprès d'un odieux personnage comme lui. Pasithée n'a pas l'attention qu'elle mérite. Cette jolie femme possède une élégance naturelle sans artifice. Elle suscite bon nombre d'envieuses, si seulement elles connaissaient la vérité… Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait se douter du calvaire qu'elle vie au quotidien… Pourtant avec sa beauté elle aurait pu attirer dans ses filets d'autres hommes prévenants eux. Pasithée est petite mais fine, elle porte une chevelure châtain clair qui lui arrive au milieu du dos. Ses yeux en amande bleu ciel lui valent des tas de compliments. Les hommes se retournent sur son passage, tous sauf un… Celui qui fait battre son cœur à elle. Mais son propre mari ne l'aime pas, comble du ridicule !<p>

Au début il n'était pas comme ça, parce qu'au début de leur relation Hypnos camouflait sa vraie nature pour la séduire. Grand manipulateur dans l'âme sa persévérance porta ses fruits, puisqu'au bout de deux ans de relation assez platonique il la demanda en mariage. La jeune femme ne se posa pas de question quant à l'absence de rapport entre eux. Elle pensa naïvement qu'il la respectait et attendait leur mariage… Pauvre cruche se dit-elle plus d'une fois… Hypnos faire preuve de patience ? Foutaises ! Maintenant elle sait, elle connait le véritable visage de Mr Ellison. Elle a tout compris depuis le premier jour de leur mariage. Après sa nuit de noce décevante – parce que son mari ne fit aucun effort pour la satisfaire – elle vit la sorte de relation qu'entretenait son époux avec son frère. Un écœurement la prit mais il se révéla trop tard pour annuler leur union. Pasithée était tombée réellement amoureuse d'Hypnos, malheureusement pour elle la réciprocité ne se fit pas.

Elle reste cependant dans ce simulacre de vie conjugale, elle subit les brimades, les humiliations, les perversions de son mari. Elle serre les dents quand il découche à droite à gauche, quand il se fourvoie avec des poules de luxe, des maîtresses et surtout son frère. La plus horrible révélation : son mari couche avec son propre frère et ne s'en cache pas !

Le pire étant la fois où elle rentra plus tôt à la maison pour trouver son mari dans leur propre lit entrain de gigoter sous son frère. L'horreur absolue ! Heureusement que ses enfants n'étaient pas présent. Pourquoi s'inflige-t-elle tout ça ? Pour le bonheur de ses enfants, pour la sécurité que procure la situation d'Hypnos, à cause de l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Elle ne se résigne pas à tirer un trait sur leur mariage.

Le blond justement monte pour gagner la salle de bain, il passe à côté de sa femme sans un regard, sans un remerciement. Puis il s'enferme en lui donnant l'ordre de lui apporter un jus de fruit. Sa vie se résume à écumer les caprices de son mari sans protester. Quand elle le fait, elle se voit punie comme une petite gamine indisciplinée. Et Hypnos utilise des arguments convaincants pour contraindre les autres, ses soumis(e)s. Au début elle se rebellait, au début… Puis maintenant, las de se prendre des coups, des punitions elle abandonne, baisse les bras. Alors elle accepte contrainte et docile les pires choses émanant de son mari.

* * *

><p>Le blond revient après un bon bain et découvre la petite Morée sa fille âgée de sept ans entrain de réviser ses leçons sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'approche, regarde par-dessus son épaule et dit.<p>

— Tu crois que c'est le moment de réviser tes leçons ? Ne les as-tu pas apprises hier soir ?

— Si papa si ! Mais je veux bien connaitre ma leçon, on a une interro ce matin…

Hypnos lui prend le cahier des mains et commence la lecture.

— Tu la connais ta leçon ?

— Oui, maman m'a fait réviser.

— Bien… J'espère pour toi… Ramène-moi une bonne note, pas moins d'un B. Tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir menti.

Il repose le cahier devant sa fille impressionnée. Elle sait ce que signifie le « intérêt ». Jamais son père ne la prend dans ses bras, jamais il ne lui fait de câlins, jamais il ne l'emmène au parc ou au poney comme les autres papas de ses copines. Morée ne comprend pas, elle veut voir son père le plus souvent possible mais sa mère lui dit qu'il a beaucoup de travail à la Bibliothèque Nationale ainsi qu'avec ses œuvres caritatives.

De belles excuses pour une petite fille privée de l'affection de son père. C'est comme si elle n'en avait pas. Hypnos n'est là que pour la réprimander, puis repart en coup de vent.

La petite Shanta deux ans court vers son père en sortant du salon mais trébuche et se rétame à quatre pattes par terre. Elle pleure comme les enfants de son âge, elle regarde son père pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras mais il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de boire son café, une main dans une poche en regardant sa fille tendre ses bras vers lui, le visage rouge de tristesse. Elle pleure, crie « papa » mais le monstre ne bouge pas.

Pasithée entre à son tour en tenant leur petit dernier dans les bras, Petro âgé de six mois. De suite elle s'inquiète.

— Oh ma pauvre choute qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Shanta sanglote en ravalant ses larmes.

— Ta fille pleure. Fais-la taire.

Pas un mot de plus. Hypnos ne s'adresse à sa femme que pour le strict minimum ou pour lui donner des ordres. Il repose sa tasse dans l'évier puis disparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Avant de sortir sa femme le questionne.

— Hypnos, tu rentreras ce soir pour dîner ?

Le blond marque un temps d'arrêt.

— Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, cela ne te regarde pas ! Tu veux que je t'aide à te rentrer ça dans le crâne ?

— Oh non, c'est… C'est juste pour savoir si je dois te réchauffer ton repas ou pas ?

— Chauffe-le quand même… Tu verras bien par toi-même si je rentre ou pas. Mais dans le cas ou je rentrerai, je veux quelque chose de potable à manger. Alors essaie de ne pas louper le plat, ça changera.

Il s'en va sans même adresser un regard à sa famille.

OoOoO

Thanatos siège à son bureau comme tous les jours. Dirigeant de Caïna Corporation légué par son père qu'il n'a pas connu. Cette succession comprenait aussi son frère, mais celui-ci étant un homme de lettre prit une toute autre direction. C'est donc seul que le « dragon » régit son entreprise d'une main d'acier – et non de fer, cela serait encore trop doux. Tous ses employés le craignent, ses rivaux, ses actionnaires tous. Il aime faire trembler son petit monde, il aime inspirer la crainte autour de lui.

On frappe à sa porte, ce n'est autre que Rhadamanthe son fidèle employé et homme de confiance qui lui apporte les dernières versions des futurs contrats qu'il présentera aux directeurs des sociétés convoitées. Thanatos n'en a jamais assez, il veut conquérir le marché de la recherche médicale, ainsi que des laboratoires pharmaceutiques. Il souhaite également étendre son empire à l'industrie automobile, c'est un éclectique en matière d'affaire et de finance. Un vrai requin comme on les dépeint dans les feuilletons TV. Un requin doublé d'un dragon, le mélange détonne…

Il écoute son employé énuméré tous les points rectifiés quand son portable sonne. Il décroche en faisant un signe de la main à Rhadamanthe pour qu'il se taise. Ce n'est autre que son frère qui l'appelle alors qu'ils se sont quittés en début de matinée.

— _C'est moi tu fais quoi ?_

— Je suis au bureau, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu me déranges là.

— _J'ai encore envie de toi. Je passe chez toi ce soir_.

— Tu ne restes donc pas en famille ce soir ?

— _C'est incroyable ça ! On dirait que ça te déplait de passer du temps avec moi ! Je te gêne ? Tu as prévu autre chose ? _

— Non bien sûr que non. Tu n'as qu'à passer en début de soirée.

— _Tu as envie de moi là ?_

— Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment.

— _Ca veut dire qu'un de tes lèches-bottes est dans ton bureau ? Tu lui fais quoi dis-moi ?_

— Rien.

— _Tu veux que je te dise ce que je te ferais ce soir mon amour ?_

— Ce n'est pas le moment je te le répète. Si tu as fini je vais raccrocher.

— _Non attends… Est-ce que je suis la seule personne que tu aimes ? Dis-le-moi_.

— Oui tu le sais… Bon je dois te laisser à ce soir.

Dire que son frère s'enflamme dès qu'il s'agit de leur relation relève de l'euphémisme. Hypnos possède une passion débordante en ce qui concerne son jumeau, il n'admet pas d'être relégué au second plan. Il doit résider le numéro un dans le cœur et dans le lit de Thanatos. Ce dernier ne souhaite pas avoir de progéniture il déteste les enfants, et encore moins se marier. Son frère se charge de sauver les apparences, comme ça lui n'a pas à se forcer. Il restera le « vieux garçon » aux yeux des gens bien pensant, il s'en fiche. Personne ne connaît en réalité la tournure que prend sa vie de dépravé. Il se contente de l'amour spirituel et charnel de son frère, c'est bien là le principal.

L'entretien avec Rhadamanthe se poursuit tard dans la matinée. Ses journées il les passe à son bureau, ses soirées dans des réceptions mondaines, réceptions que son frère adore. De par son statut d'homme d'affaire influent il se doit de participer à la vie trépidante de la jet-set, puisque maintenant il est d'ordre public que les grands patrons et milliardaires s'affichent eux aussi à ce genre de festivités. Contrairement à ce genre de gugusses, Thanatos ne s'exhibe pas en compagnie de jolies poupées russes dénudées sur des yachts de cent mètres de long. Il ne se douche pas au champagne lui – ou peut être un autre genre de champagne. Ses nuits il les passe avec son jumeau dans l'intimité de leurs jeux spéciaux.

Cette après-midi il a rendez vous dans une usine automobile justement pour sonder les interrogations de son dirigeant. Il veut racheter cette affaire pour exporter le tout en Chine là ou le coût de production reste moindre. Tout il veut tout, il aura la Terre entière si ça continue !

* * *

><p>Ce soir en rentrant il découvre son jumeau nu sur son canapé en plein milieu du salon. Hypnos possède un double des clefs ce qui lui permet de s'introduire quand bon lui semble. A peine surpris, Thanatos enlève son manteau et le donne à son majordome pour qu'il le pende. Plus rien ne surprend le domestique de la part de son maître. Hypnos est déjà entrain de se procurer du plaisir quand son frère le rejoint. Il se sert un verre de porto et le porte à ses lèvres tout en admirant le spectacle.<p>

— Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu ? lance le brun d'un ton de reproche.

— Non mon amour, tu m'émoustilles de trop… J'ai attendu toute la journée nos retrouvailles.

— Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, nous ne sommes jamais séparés longtemps.

— Tu viens ?

— Non continue, je te regarde faire.

Thanatos sirote son verre assis en face de son jumeau qui s'adonne à un plaisir solitaire. Plaisir exacerbé par le fait de voir son frère le contempler pendant son œuvre. Hypnos se lèche les doigts une fois son affaire terminée et déclare d'un ton joueur.

— Vas voir dans ta chambre, je t'ai amené un cadeau pour cette nuit… J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût.

Le brun part dans sa chambre pour découvrir au dessus de son lit une jeune fille attachée à la poulie de son plafond, harnachée dans une position contraignante. Encore une fois son idiot de frère a eu une formidable idée sordide pour passer la nuit.

— C'est obligé toute cette mise en scène ? Tu l'as trouvé où celle-là ? C'est une call girl ?

— Nooon voyons ! Pour les petits jeux de ce soir il fallait une experte tu comprends… Pas une vulgaire « miss tout le monde ». Celle-là est une soumise, elle a l'habitude de se faire humilier en publique. Elle est à toi pour le début de soirée, profites-en…

Le blond s'avance jusqu'à la demoiselle ficelée et lui affuble une gigantesque claque sur les fesses. Puis tend un fouet à lanières à son jumeau.

— Décoinces-toi, ça te fera du bien.

C'est ainsi pratiquement tous les soirs. Hypnos retrouve son amour clandestin chez lui pour des parties diverses et perverses. Thanatos le laisse prendre quelques initiatives mais leurs ébats se finissent inlassablement entre eux deux.

Ils ne se séparent pratiquement pas, quand le blond prend des vacances en famille il emmène son double comme par hasard. Quand Thanatos part en voyage d'affaire un peu trop longtemps, il envoie un billet d'avion à sa moitié pour qu'il le rejoigne. Leur amour répugnant est à l'effigie de leurs vies. Peu importe les qualificatifs pour les nommer, les frères Ellison sont et resteront des abominations de la nature.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(1) Nouvelle drogue pour décupler l'endurance des hommes. Utilisé dans les milieux gays surtout.<p>

* * *

><p><span>NdA<span> :

Hypnos est vulgaire exprès dans l'intimité, ce qui démontre sa vraie nature. En publique il se fait passer pour un homme bien éduqué.

Les enfants d'Hypnos sont ses vrais enfants, les dieux des rêves auxquels j'ai transposé leurs noms en anagramme (Morphée – Phantasos – Icelos – Oeineros). Dans la mythologie se sont les enfants de Nyx la mère d'Hypnos mais pour le besoin de ma fic j'ai changé les faits. Parce qu'il est déjà assez sordide sans rajouter le fait qu'il aurait couché avec sa propre mère.

Ce personnage est d'une perversité et d'une dégueulasserie sans limite. J'adore les ordures et sa nature m'a sauté aux yeux dans TLC. J'accentue mais bon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'en suis sûre ^_^


End file.
